Lust
by randomness1868
Summary: Lorcan lusts for blood... and the love of the one he loves the most. Can he get her to love him back? Grace/Lorcan & Connor/SugarPie
1. Blood

**It's weird. I've never been in love yet I write about it. That is like totally against what I believe- I believe that people write better about what they have experience in, yet I write love fics pretty well (or so my viewers say). Anyway, here is another of my pathetic love stories with another awesome pairing: Lorcan and Grace!**

**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**Lust**

Tonight was the Feast and Grace Tempest was spending it sitting in her cabin at her small desk. She absent-mindedly fingered a pen, turning it over and over in her hands, feeling the smooth surface between her fingertips. Although it was the middle of the night, she did not feel sleepy at all, rather exited and a little anxious. This wasn't her first feast- in fact she had gone through many, but she still managed to feel a mixture of excitement every time it came around.

The donor part of the Feast was over and now all that was left was the vampirate's. Grace, unlike the donors and vampirates-of which she was neither, had nothing to do but wait for morning which was when the Feast ended. She sighed. There was nothing in the small cabin that she hadn't seen before and nothing to keep her occupied for the next few hours.

"I'll tell you a tale of vampirates, a tale as old as true…" she sang to pass the time. "Yea, I'll sing you a song of an ancient ship, and it's mighty fearsome crew..." She smiled at the words. It was a shanty that her father had sung to her and her twin Connor when they were little. How she wished that she could tell him now that the words in fact were wrong and that the crew (or at least the captain and her friend Midshipman Lorcan) were not in fact fearsome! "Yea, I'll sing you a song of an ancient ship that sails the ocean blue that haunts the ocean blue- **Thunk!**" she paused and listened. What was that noise? She continued cautiously, aware of how shaky her voice sounded. "The vampirate ship has tattered sails that flap like wings in flight…"

"**Thunk!"** There it was again. She stopped and peered toward the door where the sound came from.

"Hello?" she called. She blinked and suddenly standing there in the doorway was Lorcan. "Oh! Lorcan! You scared me!" she stopped. There was something wrong. He just stood there, looking intently at her. And then it hit her. His eyes were not the beautiful ocean blue but a deep blood red, the eyes of a vampirate. She'd only seen those eyes once before, but that had been different, Lorcan would not look at her that way... "Lorc-" her words were cut off as suddenly she found herself staring straight up into his red eyes. "Wha-" His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Grace could see clearly his long fangs coming toward her neck as he bent his head down. She tried to struggle. "Lorcan! Please! Please stop!" she cried. Her breath came ragged and short as she realized what was about to happen. "No." She didn't understand. Where was his donor? What would happen to her after he drank?" Would she be different? "Lorcan." She closed her eyes tightly. She'd called him a friend and he had promised no harm would come to her… didn't this count as harm? She waited. What would it feel like? She felt the tips of his fangs touch her skin… and then they stopped. For a second they rested there, just barely touching her, and then they pulled away, no he pulled away, with such ferocity that she had no time to catch herself. She fell backwards and landed; her back against the wall. Lorcan stumbled away from her until he reached the door. Grace watched wide-eyed as his fangs retracted and his eyes cleared, red slowly turning to blue.

"Oh my god…" he whispered, shock in his eyes. "Grace…" And then he bolted from her cabin, leaving the door wide open, the cool sea air blowing through and cooling her hot skin.

**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**Okay just to get this straight, this takes place during the first book. I apologize if things are wrong; it's just that I haven't read that book in so long that I'm beginning to forget those really tiny details!**


	2. Love

**Oh yeah. So I forgot to put a disclaimer on my first chapter- which by the way I apologize for it being so short, so here it is. I don't own nothing. Okay! So here's the story! FLYING MONKEYS!!!!!!!!**

It had been a night since the incident and Grace hadn't seen Lorcan since. Still in shock, that first day she had spent just sitting there at her desk, staring at the over-flowing pens and the stack of empty notebooks. Now it was night and she dreaded whatever would come. Would he come to see her? She didn't think she wanted to see him just yet- the incident had left her shaken and scared.

"Grace." That mindless whisper echoed in her head and she once again shrunk away. It wasn't the first time the captain had tried to talk to her, he had tried once or twice already, but the truth was that Grace really didn't want to see any of the vampirates just yet. "Grace. Please. I wish to speak with you." She had never heard the captain talk in such a pleading way before.

"Speak then." She said. What would he say?

"Lorcan is hurt…"

You think? She thought silently. What about me?

"He wishes to apologize."

"I do not want to speak with him." She shook her head as if to reassure herself as well as the captain.

"I know." The captain sighed. "But please Grace, know this. He blames himself deeply for what he did. I've read his mind. You would not wish to know what I've seen, but I will tell you, his thoughts are all of death and pain… and" Here the captain paused. "…and of love."

"Love?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Love." He agreed.

"For me?" she ventured, afraid of the answer.

"Yes."

"I…" Grace didn't know what to say. He loved her? How could that be? "I, I don't know what to say…" she trailed off. "Captain?" But he had gone from her head. And she knew what she had to do. If Lorcan was in so much pain, in so much that he wanted to die… she would comfort him, tell him she forgave him.

Lorcan Furey sat on his bed, his head in his hands. His blue eyes, although bright blue were dull with pain. He had hurt her, the girl that he loved. She probably never wanted to see him again, much less allow him to explain.

Lorcan sighed. He didn't know exactly when he had first began to love Grace Tempest, he only knew that the first time his heart had jumped was when she had opened her eyes, that night he had rescued her from the shipwreck. She had been confused and lost, yet still had a certain beauty about her. Lorcan had never believed in love at first sight, but now, he thought, he may have just proven himself wrong. And now he had ruined it; lost his chances- slim as they were, for her to love him back. She probably despised him now. Probably thought he was no better than Sidorio. He groaned softly. In all his seven-hundred plus years, he'd never hated himself as much as he did now.

"Lorcan?" his heart leapt at the familiar voice.

"Grace?" He could barely conceal the astonishment in his voice as he raised his head and saw her standing there in his doorway. "Grace! Grace, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…" He strode eagerly across to where she stood. She flinched and he reflexively stepped back away from her. In his eagerness to apologize, he'd forgotten she would be afraid.

"Lorcan," she took a small step forward. He didn't move, afraid that if he did she would be gone, nothing more than an image he had conjured from his mind. "I'm sorry for causing you pain…"

"Grace, I'm the one who should apologize. If you'll allow me to explain…?" He paused and she nodded. "I don't wish to give excuses, but for some reason, my donor had gone missing. I thought that maybe she had gone to freshen up so I went to wait in her cabin. My hunger was strong and as I walked passed your cabin…" Shame filled him and he faltered. "…I was overcome by the most terrible hunger. I couldn't control it. I tried to fight it, I really did, and I nearly… I just want to tell you Grace that it was your voice that brought me back. You said my name and I remembered. I'm truly sorry Grace. If you'd like I'll stay away. In fact," here he took a deep breath. He'd gone over this many times in his mind. "I think it'd be best if I did stay away." That done, he gulped, waiting for her reply.

"Lorcan," she said again. "I would never ask you to leave. You've been my only friend here on the ship and I owe you so much you know. I'd be dead if you hadn't rescued me."

"But still; I hurt you Grace and I could never forgive myself for it."

"What if I asked you to?" she said quietly.

Lorcan was thrown. After a second of consideration, he said, "I would."

"Well I'm asking you to now Lorcan. Please, for me?" she pleaded.

He took a step forward but she stayed where she was. She forgave him! "Yes, I will."

"Thank you." She smiled and stepped further into his cabin. "We were worried you know."

"We?"

"The captain and I." She blushed at the annoyed expression on his face. "He cares about you too." She added, her face softening.

"I know."

"You do?" Now it was Grace's turn to be confused.

"He treats me like a son." He added. "But I don't care about that."

"You don't?"

"I do. It's just that I care about someone even more right now."

"Who?" she whispered. Before she finished, she knew the answer.

"You." He took another step and cleared the distance between them. "I loved you ever since we met." He confessed. "I've never believed in love at first sight, well at least until now." He was now standing just an inch from her face. The wind blew in from the open door and blew a stray hair into her face. He gently tucked it behind her ear. He was being daring, he knew. In a time long ago, this would have been forbidden, but he didn't care. This was now and he treasured this moment as short as it may last.

Grace stared into Lorcan's blue eyes and saw his love for her burning within. She felt him tuck the loose hair behind her ear and felt her skin burn where his hand had grazed it.

"Lorcan…" she whispered. "I love you too." She then stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips, his lips soft against hers. Surprised at first, he hesitated, and then relaxed as she kissed him. After a moment she drew away. Wanting more, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in for another kiss, this one more passionate then the first. Her hands snaked around his neck and he moved his hand from her waist and up to her face. Soon, they drew away, both gasping for air. He grinned and she blushed. In the dimness of his cabin, she looked even more beautiful then ever. He kissed her again, this time a slight peck on the lips. He broke from their embrace and at her disgruntled expression, he muttered "Door's open. Everyone can see." She nodded.

The captain and the ship's figurehead Darcy sighed in disappointment as Lorcan shut the door.

"Could he see us?" Darcy wondered aloud.

"Maybe you, but not me." The captain whispered. "In my opinion, I think he just wanted to make sure no one walked in on them."

"Or…" Darcy trailed off.

"Darcy." The captain warned.

"Sorry." She'd forgotten that the captain could see what she thought. "I always knew that they would get together." She boasted.

"You don't think they're a bit young?"

"Grace maybe."

"I wonder what Connor would think…" the captain mused.

"That wouldn't be pretty." Darcy muttered. She shifted from the crouched position she was in and stood. "Well. I've got things to do! Good night captain."

"Good night Darcy." The captain replied as Darcy left their hiding place from behind a mast. She disappeared into the mist. The captain gave what would have been a grin had not the mask he wore covered his features. Maybe he would send Connor a little something.

Hundreds of miles away from where the vampirate's ship floated, Connor Tempest awoke with a gasp. He had just had a particularly strange dream, in which his sister had been making out with a dark-haired boy around seventeen. Sweat rolled down his face and there in the night, Connor Tempest swore that when he found his sister, he wouldn't let her out of his sight.

**Oh that was too good! *Laughs like a maniac* I love what I do! ;p**


	3. Dance

**Due to really awesome reviewers and a suggestion for the next chapter, here is Chapter 3 of Lust!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Connor Tempest could not get the image out of his mind. He could still see his sister every time he closed his eyes, kissing that boy- if he even was a boy, in a darkened room.

"What's bothering you?" asked Bart, his fellow shipmate.

"Nothing." Connor muttered. Unless you count the fact that I had a very disturbing dream in which my sister was making out with some guy! He thought.

"Well, if you want to talk…" Bart shrugged and walked away. Sometimes the best remedy to solving a problem was time alone. He was sure that that was just what Connor needed; and a trip to Ma Kettle's Tavern to see a certain young lady. He'd go suggest that to the captain.

Connor watched as his friend walked away. He felt bad for sending Bart away like that- he had been only trying to help! But what could he have said? It had been a dream that he now felt too embarrassed to even think about.

Bart had mentioned that they might soon be going to Ma Kettle's Tavern and Connor hoped that seeing Sugar Pie would cheer him up.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The crew of the Diablo tromped merrily into Ma Kettle's Tavern. The tavern was just as Connor had remembered it. Same old building with rotten floorboards and ropes that dangled downwards into the dark sea; and the loud music just heard above the water-wheel. There were the same tables, roped off and saved for the crew and their captain. And of course, there was Sugar Pie. She winked at Connor as he sat between Bart and Cate and he blushed.

"See? I was right!" Bart whispered loudly to Cate as they watched Connor's eyes follow the waitress as she left to serve a table in need of drinks. Cate rolled her eyes as Connor dragging his eyes away from Sugar Pie, asked:

"Right about what?"

"Nothing" Bart grinned. Connor said nothing and only sipped his drink. He watched the server-girls as they nimbly made their way, dodging drunken pirates and holes in the floor while balancing tankards of rum and other drinks on trays in their hands. He watched the band play their strange mix of sea shanty and jazz; and Ma Kettle flirt with Captain Wrathe.

And then his eyes fell upon shadows. They moved and he could just make out a couple entwined passionately together. He watched them transfixed as they suddenly became Grace and the dark-haired boy. He turned away gasping. No, no, no! He shook his head. He turned away as fast as he could.

"Connor?" Cate asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said gasping.

"If you're sure then" She said before turning back to her conversation with another pirate.

WAS he okay?

He took another sip of his drink to calm his nerves… and found it empty. He frowned into the tankard.

"Would you like some more?" Sugar Pie's sweet voice was right next to his ear and he jumped. "Oh I'm sorry!" She said as she watched him jump about a foot in the air.

Turning and looking into her eyes, Connor found that she was genuinely worried. "I'm fine." He said to reassure her.

"That's good." She fiddled with the large pitcher she was holding. "Would you like some more to drink?"

"Oh sure" Connor said quickly. She leaned over him and refilled his tankard. Connor found himself staring at her chest as she poured his drink. He gulped; his heart beating. He hated to admit it, but she smelled good. And he could see a little too much than he should be allowed. Bart nudged him knowingly and gave him a wink once he had managed to get Connor's attention away from the beautiful waitress. Unfortunately for Connor, Sugar Pie finally drew away from him and stood up straight.

"Be seeing you Connor." She smiled knowingly at him and gracefully floated away.

"Ah" was all Connor could say as she grew farther and farther away from him.

It was then that Bart started howling with laughter, causing several other tables to look over at the man. He pounded his fist on the table as Connor still stared dreamily after Sugar Pie, his mouth open. Soon several others joined in, including Cate and Captain Wrathe himself. They all thought that the star-struck boy looked ridiculous mooning after the pretty waitress.

"Connor…" Bart said through wheezes. "Connor, buddy." He shook the boy feebly, his face red.

"Hm?" Connor turned toward Bart. Why were they all laughing? Did he miss some sort of joke? "What did I miss?" Bart nearly choked on his beer as he burst out laughing again.

"Careful Bart" Cate warned, patting Bart on the back.

"Thanks Cate" Bart managed.

"It's nothing Connor" Cate added, seeing Connor's look of confusion. "Bart just…"

"Should have seen your face" Bart wheezed. "…looked ridiculous."

"So Connor finally set his eyes on…" Cate elbowed Captain Wrathe who shut up immediately. "Good choice boy, good choice." Was all he added, as he walked back toward his seat.

The lights dimmed and Ma Kettle appeared next to Captain Wrathe. "Dancing, boys?" She asked seductively. Captain Wrathe grinned and offered her his arm.

"May I Ma?" She accepted his arm and called across the room:  
"Ladies?" The many waitresses swarmed the tables, picking partners from the many pirates and tugging on their arms until they finally got up to the laughter of their fellows. The strange mix of music grew louder as the space in front of the tables was cleared and the dancing began.

Connor smiled contently as he settled back to watch the dancing pirates being swung around by their graceful partners. Bart got called away by a pretty little waitress and both Connor and Cate laughed as Bart attempted to follow her steps, nearly falling down one of the many holes in the progress.

"Connor?" And then Sugar Pie was there, right as his elbow, smiling down at him. He hesitated.

"Go Connor!" Someone called and that was all the encouragement he needed. He accepted her hand and let her pull him onto the dance floor where he found himself caught up in an exuberant dance in which he twirled and dipped Sugar Pie. His mind barely registered anything but the fact that he was holding her and touching her and… well, Connor wanted to do so much more. He twirled Sugar Pie again and felt her dip in his arms. She was smiling up at him and he could see nothing else. He could feel her arms wrapped around his neck and he could feel nothing else. And then he was kissing her and he could taste nothing else. And she was kissing back.

Music and time slowed for the couple and Connor briefly wondered if this was what Grace had felt when she had been kissing that dark-haired boy, for Connor was absolutely sure now that it was for real. He fell back into the kiss and then all too soon it was broken. Connor swung Sugar Pie back up, to the cheers of his crew and the occasional,

"Go Connor!" and

"'Atta-boy Connor!" Which he had a feeling, both came from Bart.

Sugar Pie grinned and drew him off the dance-floor…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Grace Tempest awoke with a gasp. Lorcan stirred next to her but did not wake. She rubbed her eyes and stared up at the wooden ceiling. Her brother… Grace could have sworn that _she_ had seen him kissing a girl much like Lorcan had kissed her. She sighed; she could only hope that he was being safe…

_She's one to talk…_ the captain thought with a smirk.


End file.
